


Contradictions

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Old old writing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: Yet another poem I wrote in senior year.
Series: Archived works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N at end

# Contradictions

The glowing star covered door and ceiling says she's a dreamer.  
The unmade bed says she doesn't care.  
The poster and art covered lavender walls say she wants to grow up.  
The stuffed animal filled net hanging in the corner begs to differ.  
The mirror-less dresser says she's afraid of herself.  
The overflowing bookcases say she wants to escape.  
The door-less closet says she has nothing to hide.  
But the desk in the closet says she wants to hide herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually almost accurately describes the room I had at the beginning of my senior year.


End file.
